


Oil on water

by ToKillA_Stormer1500



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToKillA_Stormer1500/pseuds/ToKillA_Stormer1500
Summary: They lie together,Oil on water.





	Oil on water

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just Dyle smut, what else is there to say?

When we finish the gig, I run away, back up to the room. I walk in the door and go sit down on the bed with my face in my palms. I don't understand why I'm so bad at these but, I am. After a while, I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Fuck off." I shout as I bury my face in my pillow, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Dan, it's me, unlock the door and let me in. Please?" I hear Kyle softly say into the door. I get up and unlock the hotel room door and he pushes his way in. He takes my hand and leads me over to the bed after pushing the door closed. We sit down and he wraps his arms around my torso and leans against me. I softly place my face on his neck. 

"Why do I keep fucking these gigs up?" I mutter against him, feeling discouraged and angry at myself. He plants a kiss on my head and slightly brushes his fingers through my hair.

"Dan, love, don't beat yourself up over this. You're doing amazing on stage." He says with a hint of comfort in his voice as he pulls me closer to him and begins to kiss the back of my neck.

"Kyle, you don't understand! I'm such a coward! All I do is stand in the corner and stare at the wall!" I say as I bury my face deeper into his neck.

"Dan, I love you. Please don't be too hard on yourself." He replies in a calm voice, softly pushing me back. He stares deep into my eyes. He places his hand on my hair, gently tangling his fingers in the mess on top of my head.

"I love you too." I say with a slight smile. I push my lips onto his and we lock in a kiss that grows in passion by the second. I tangle my fingers in his hair and let out a soft moan as he slips his tongue into my mouth I feel him move it around as he slips off my shirt. I break away from his warm lips and kiss down his neck and chest. I feel his heartbeat up against my lips and look down to his pants. I look up, into his eyes and give him a slight smirk as I run my hand over his crotch. He lets out a soft grunt and I unhooks his belt then, slip off his pants, revealing his erect length. He takes off his shirt and kisses my lips again.

He slides my pants and boxers off then, softly runs his finger over my length and I let out a low moan. He lowers his head down to my length and places a kiss on my tip. I let out a loud grunt and throw my head back as he does it again. He then slowly licks up my shaft and wraps his hands around it before taking it into his mouth. He eases his head further down and I feel the back of his throat around me, causing my hips to buck under his grip that keeps me still. I softly start to stroke his member and I can feel my climax building deep inside, but I wasn't ready.

"Ky, babe, stop. I want to go all the way." I grip his hair and pull him up to kiss me. Our lips tangle together in a fluster of need and passion. When he finally breaks away, he gives me a surprised smile.

"Really? Are you sure Dan?" He says with a wide smile.

"As sure as I'll ever be." I say with a still slightly worried grin. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a small bottle of lotion. He pumps a small amount out into his hand and covers two fingers in the smooth liquid.

"Are you ready?" He asks softly, pressing his lips against my neck as he lays me down. He forces me onto my knees and kisses my neck again.

"I guess so." I say quietly in a slightly worried tone. He kisses my neck and then down my shoulder blades as he carefully pushes one finger into my arse. I let out a soft whimper and grimace as he starts to move it around inside me, the feeling different than any other time we've done this because it feels like he's working slower. He moves it around gently, preparing me. I let out a pained moan as he pushes another finger in. It feels foreign and slightly burns, but I decided to deal with it. He scissors them inside of me and presses deep inside on a bundle of nerves. I open my mouth and let out a broken gasp as he does it again, feeling myself come close to my climax. I reach around and start to stroke his member slowly, teasing him. He slips his fingers out and turns me onto my back.

"Ky, I'm ready." I say. I close my eyes and he kisses my neck.

"Are you sure?" He asks in a slightly worried tone. He lifts my legs up and place them on his shoulders. He kisses my cheek again. 

"Yea, I'm just a bit nervous." I says as I open my eyes and looks into his. I can see the worry spread in his but, give him a slight smile. He brushes his hand down my jawline and down my chest.

"Babe, you don't have to do this if you're not ready." He says in a comforting tone with a slight smile, calming me down.

"Ky, babe. I promise I'm ready." I says with a slight smile. 

"Ok, I'll go easy." He says with a small smirk into my ear. I run my fingers though his hair as he grabs my torso and pulls me closer to him. He then repositions my legs and softly runs his finger over my entrance, making me softly moan. He then slowly pushes into me. The pain shoots up my spine making me arch my back and let out a loud whimper. I clench my fists and bite down on a pillow, trying to keep myself from screaming. My body violently shakes and I can't control it. He places his hand on my chest and kisses my neck.

"Hey, hey. Babe, relax, you can do this." He says softly into my ear. I lower my back and relax under his touch. He starts thrusting again and I raise my back again as the pain shoots though me. I let out loud, pained whimpers and grimace as he continues to slowly thrust. I am trying so hard to not ruin this for him but, it hurts so bad! I grab a pillow from behind me and clench my jaw shut, desperately trying not to scream out in pain.

"Ky, go faster." I say, not being able to bear the slow, burning pain. As he starts thrusting faster, the feeling goes from terrible to amazing, causing my soft whines to turn into loud moans. He wraps his hands around my length and strokes it along to our rhythm. I let out a mixture of moans and profanity as I feel my climax start to build. Kyle slows down just as I am about to fall over the edge and does slow, shallow trusts. 

"Harder! Please." I moan out breathlessly as the words just spill out of my mouth. He gives me a slight smirk and repositions my legs. I reposition my torso so we are perfectly aligned. He pushes much deeper than before and does slow, deep thrusts. I snap my hips going opposite his rhythm, causing him to let out a few loud moans. I continue to move my hips as he starts thrusting faster again. He once again strokes my member as we continue to move in a natural rhythm. After a few minutes, I feel my climax building, deep inside me and with a few more snaps of his hips, I release onto our chests and he continues thrusting until I feel him release inside me. 

We take turns getting into the shower and lay down in bed. He wraps his arms around me as I start to drift off to sleep.

"Kyle, that was amazing. I love you so much." I say up against his neck. He strokes my hair and kisses my neck as I curls into the fetus position by his side.

"I love you too." He says softly into my ear.

"Goodnight Ky." I says as I drift off to sleep.

"Night Dan." I hear him say before sleep pulls me into oblivion.


End file.
